It is commercially desirable to provide opaque, hollow plastic articles, as plastic containers. These can be provided with attractive coloring so that they make a pleasing appearance on a store shelf. However, a disadvantage of an opaque container is that the opaque or colored outside wall limits viewing inside the container so that one cannot readily see the contents of the container.
It would be desirable to provide an opaque, hollow plastic article, as a plastic container, which has attractive external coloring that limits viewing therethrough, while at the same time providing a transparent external portion which permits viewing therethrough. It would be particularly desirable to provide an article or container as aforesaid which can be injection molded or injection stretch blow molded. A discrete view stripe in such an article or container would be particularly desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an opaque, hollow plastic article that includes a transparent portion thereof, wherein the opaque portion limits viewing the inside of the article and the transparent portion permits viewing the inside portion therethrough.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an article as aforesaid which is a plastic container, particularly a container that can be injection molded and/or injection blow molded.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.